The Outer lane
by ItachiRules16
Summary: Story Idea. A springboard to work o and a sample of the events within. Also: ALL stories I have up are up for official adoption. I'll be putting out a good fw of thse ideas as well. To my readers, i apologize for not continuing my stories. I'm kind of depressed and in college.


(Story idea. Star wars the clone wars and teen Titans crossover)

Robin P.O.V

"What do you mean droids?" I asked Superman through the small communications screen, linked directly to the Watchtower.

"Exactly that. Mechanical soldiers, gunning down anyone and everyone," Batman added from over the kryptonian's shoulder. "They already hit Metropolis. Superman here is heading down now actually, and I'm about to head to Gotham. The military is under siege as well it seems, and China has gone dark completely. Aquaman reports no hostiles anywhere near Atlantis for now, but Themyscera is also under attack, and several members are there fighting. "

"I'll get into contact with the other titans, let them know to watch out for-"

"Steel City is gone, Robin. Wiped out by an orbital strike of some sort." Batman paused as I absorbed the information, turning to look at Cyborg with slowly widening eyes as he sank onto the couch in shock. A loud explosion shook the screen on the Tower's end," I'm sorry Robin. We have to go before-"

The screen cut to black then. "Damn it!" I swore, smashing a fist into it.

"Robin?" Star asked, gliding toward me. "It is time for the fighting?"

I looked out the window onto the bay as a trio of massive ships descended from the sky and began sending out a swarm of ships, presumably to land troops. "Yeah, Titans. No holding back here." I said as they all stood to head out, a mixture of eerie calm, unbridled rage and sorrow. I unfolded my staff as we headed towards the T-Car. "Titans, go!"

Rex

The ship shook as another volley of flak soared past our dropship, engulfing one back and to our right in fire as we descended into the atmosphere. The tinnies had found this small, relatively remote, system at the same time as us and both the CIS and GAR had sent a massive flee each to fight over the new system, on the edge of the galaxy, for a lane into each other's territory. Generals Kenobi and Skywalker were each taking their units to the habitable planet while other units attacked the moon in its orbit and the small red planet nearby.

"Okay boys, get ready!" The pilot barked over the intercoms," We're landing in a major city it seems, so check your fire! Locals are bound to have engaged the tinnies already, so be clear in our purpose here."

"He's right. Kenobi managed to get access to a satellite of theirs and, while it was damaged, we managed to glean some local languages. You have translators for a reason!" The General followed up with, as the small ship started trembling as we and our dozen sister ships followed suit.

Ours was the first to land, followed by another surviving ship as the troopers pooled out of it, several taking blasts to the arms and chest as the B1 droids fired on us. I grabbed a heavy rifle from a fallen brother, a medic already checking his pulse as I fired and ran, the gun-ships firing as they rose back into the air. One of them was struck by a B2 somewhere in the crowd's grenade arm, sending it crashing into one of the buildings on either side of the parking lot we had landed on before smashing into the cement, crushing a dozen B1s and their B2 companions and sending rubble into the lot and the ranks of droids. The crew was dead, minus a single gunner crawling out of his mangled turret. I and my two dozen or so brothers volleyed into the B1s, but they still unleashed a torrent back at us, and the downed man, killing the crewmen and two more of my brothers.

"Fall back, towards that street!" The general ordered, deflecting as many bolts as he could from himself and a couple nearby brothers. I complied and, as I stood to turn, a bolt sizzled just over my left arm, smashing the heavy rifle in the side and ruining it. I dropped it as I ran, as a grenadier hurled a pair of thermal detonators into the rows of B1s. the explosion smashed their front three rows, and I drew my blaster pistols, firing as fast and accurately as I could as me and my brothers half ran half backed into and towards the alley. Another three fell before a large, green, primate smashed into their lines, reducing all but a handful of B1s and a B2 to scrap. A boy, surprisingly human at that, and an orange female of an alien species I didn't recognize joined him in dispatching.

Skywalker shut down his sabre, walking towards the trio as the green primate was replaced by a small, green boy. I looked at Klicker, a shiny at my right. 'Not a shiny anymore.' I reminded myself, looking at the slumped shoulders and following the gaze to another shiny, Type, who had been killed in the landing. He caught my eye, turning his helmet to me. I nodded at him, "Trooper." I said shortly, but he got the meaning. 'Trooper', not shiny.

Robin

I held my Bo by my left side as the young human approached me, Star and BB. He nodded, stopping a few feet away. "My name is Anakin Skywalker. I'm a general with the Grand Army of the Republic." He said slowly and carefully.

"I'm Robin, this is Starfire and that's Beastboy. You're a general?" I asked calmly, noting the soldiers who had landed with him, and the ruined mechanical troops. Most were on the ground, and among them few were showing signs of life. He nodded curtly, smiling in what I'm sure was meant to be reassuring.

"Pretty shit general." Beastboy grumbled, looking around at the buildings.

"Do not be so down, friend!" Star said, floating towards the youngest Titan. "We are the 'okay' are we not?"

"Yeah, but THEY aren't." He retorted, gesturing at the unmoving figures on the ground.

"They're my troopers. " Anakin growled," And they died here, and are DYING elsewhere, for your world."

Raven materialized from my shadow, hood up and the bottom edge of her cloak burned, with Cyborg in tow with her.

"What the hell is goin' on Robin?" Cy' asked, rolling his shoulders as he regarded the 'troopers', as Anakin had referred to them.

"We cleared out the center of the city. The police and army are holding there." Raven said calmly, looking at the whit armored men nearby. "I presume this is the cause for the lack of mechs there?"

"Yeah, we hit them hard. My men will be landing around the city and heading towards the center. " Anakin answered her as I nodded, turning to Cy'.

"Take Beastboy and Star over there, tell the Army what's going on. I'll accompany these guys with Raven. That way, the general will survive." I answered ignoring his protest and turning to him. "Our city, we know it best. And any military left around won't attack you on sight."

He sighed and nodded to me, turning and gesturing at his remaining soldiers as Beastboy, Star and Cy' flew, Cy' being carried by Star, as we walked into the city's depths.

Rex

I fell in line with the General and Canner, another ex-shiny, as we walked behind the young boy and his cloaked friend. We walked for several blocks, encountering only corpses of man and machine, until we rounded a corner. My eyes widened, blasters rising, as I gazed at the backs of hundreds of droids marching away from us. I and my brothers, thirty in total, opened fire into the B2's backs and sides as they turned. We shifted towards the sides to head for cover, some of us going into cover behind the ruins of a building, what looked like an old store, and a few burnt out vehicles of some sort. Ratchet pushed the cloaked person to the side as a blast flew through the air she had resided in just before. As she rounded, a look of mild aggravation on her face, several shots perforated the trooper's chest, slamming him back and onto the ground as the woman stood, eyes wide. The young man grabbed her, yanking her with him behind a car and taking cover by two of my brothers.

The general used the Force to hurl several B2s to the side, smashing them as he ignited his weapon. "Come on boys! Let's get these tinnies!"

We roared as he rolled out of cover and towards the droids, coming up to bisect a B2 and hurling its halves into two B1s as we joined him, filing the street with a flurry of blaster fire and the screams of men. I fired three shots, two into the chest and one missing and hitting the B1 behind my target, a B1 who had been lining up a shot on the General. Another trio of B2s and a squad of B1s fell to his blade before the droids managed to begin really countering.

At my right I say Clinker, a veteran all the way from the second campaign at Geonosis, was gunned down by a pair of B2s and, right by my side, a shiny whose name I didn't know had his visor perforated by a blaster bolt, sending him slamming into me. We both fell to the ground, he having caught my legs with his corpse. I pushed his body off, firing as fast as I could, mostly running instinctively, as the General and half our men pushed through the ranks, cutting down the droids, as the young boy joined us, staff sweeping the droids off their feet or smashing their heads as he moved and twirled like Ahsoka had once done. As my mind clouded, a bolt slammed into the wall beside me, 'Pay attention!' I told myself, blasting the B1 in the chest twice as it fell.

"Enough!" The cloaked one roared, who I could now see fully as her cloak billowed out behind her, a black aura surrounding her and hurling cars and rubble into the ranks of the droids, destroying all but a few which were easily scrapped by the General and the boy as the surviving troopers grouped up. The girl rounded on the General, aura flaring ash she did, "The hell did you just do!?"

He sputtered at her flaring aura and her black eyes as I stood beside him. "I gave an order!" He shouted back, regaining his countenance.

"We could have beaten them without so much bloodshed, General." Robin said, putting a hand on the enraged woman's shoulder. "Calm down, Raven. It's their pain, isn't it?" He asked her calmly.

"It's overwhelming. I need to meditate. Soon." She answered, teeth gritted. "We're just around the corner from a LOT of fear too."

"I know. You can rest as soon as we get there." Robin said, turning back to Anakin who still looked aggravated and confused in equal measure.

"What's her issue?" He asked bluntly as the woman calmed, muttering something under her breath.

"She's an empath. She can sense the emotions of those near her. Needless to say, death doesn't do much good for her. " The boy explained, retrieving his staff from where it rested upright in a downed B2 and lead us further into the city.

Robin

We rounded the corner, and saw a massive battle unfolding between the Army forces, the GAR forces and the mechs. Thousands of mechs assaulting a fortified position where some GAR soldiers were entrenched beside the city's defenders. Most of the civilians had been herded into city hall, where multiple defenses were set up. On the roof was Cyborg, firing his cannon into the hordes of machines while Star, floating nearby, firing her own bolts into the crowd. Wreckage from allied armor as well as enemy armor littered the streets, as well as corpses, that narrowed into the main street at the end of which was city hall. Looking at Anakin, we charged in, he and I swinging our weapons in unison if far apart and cutting a swathe through the enemy machines who had suffered dozens of casualties before rounding on us, and dozens more before retaliating from our assault on their flank. Turning, I saw a pair of enemy armored units aiming at Raven who was levitating above us, using ruble and machines alike as projectiles and shields.

"Raven!" I yelled, both through our link and verbally, as the cannon fired. She raised a wall of broken and functioning machines and ruble to block it, but the blast smashed it apart and she was sent flying through the air. I didn't see where she landed.

"Commandos!" Anakin yelled as a dozen figures sprinted through the battered enemy's lines towards me and him. I was set upon by a trio of the agile machines, one firing easily avoided bolts and the others swinging blades gripped in their left hands. I tossed an EMP grenade at the furthest one, and a second at one of the remaining groups of machines, destroying the circuitry in each one, before evading a slash from one droid on my right by rolling under its legs, and sweeping them out from under it, before spinning and decapitating its comrade before cracking the same swing across its rising ally's head. The two machines collapsed as I stood, panting, amidst the rubble.

The remaining troopers and the general joined me. One of the troopers was supporting raven who looked fatigued, but mostly uninjured." Let's join the others at the building. I need to contact the League.


End file.
